SHOCKER
by IsaTheWolfGirl
Summary: Summary: Set in New Moon. When Bella confronts the pack and Paul changes into a werewolf, Bella changes into a werewolf too. Bella and Paul imprint on each other. Will their love survive the problems ahead of them? What happens when the Cullens come back? Adopted from Alana Genavee
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set in New Bella confronts the pack and Paul changes into a werewolf but what if Bella changed into a werewolf to?Bella and Paul imprint on each other?What happens when the Cullens come back?

**Adopted from ****Alana Genavee**

**I don't own twilight**

**"SHOCKER"**

**chapter 1**

So here I am confronting the people who took Jake away from me I was angry he pulled me out of my depression then he put me right back in

"What have you done to him" I said trying not to scream at them unsuccessfully.

"We haven't done anything to him" a guy yelled shaking." Paul calm down" Sam said with authority ringing in his voice. I recognized him from when he found me in the woods. This "Paul" guy was still shaking he exploded into a wolf and snarled at me.

I don't know what got into me but I jumped into the air did a back flip and landed on all fours as a chocolate brown wolf with russet brown strings on my back. Everyone looked was silent for a while. Embry broke the silence by half-whispering/half-yelling

"I cerrtainly did not see that coming!"

_**Hey guys! I always liked this story so when I saw that it was up for adoption I took the opportunity and adopted it. I have made a few changes that I hope that you will all like. I will update as soon as possible!**_

_**XOXOIsaTheWolfGirl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"SHOCKER"**

**chapter 2**

**I don't own twilight**

Sam turned into a huge black wolf and I heard his voice in my head.

_"Bella can you hear me?" _I heard him think.

_"Yeah"_ I thought back "_but I have a little question." _

_"Shoot" he answered_

_"Why the fuck am I a bloody wolf?" _I yelled in my mind and he cringed from the loud sound. Then he laughed (as good as a wolf can laugh) and explained about being a wolf and all. while he was explaining the others phased too. In his explanation he didn't forget to mention the Cullen's.

When he said that it was them that doomed us in this life my anger towards them increased a hundred times! I growled. "_Stupid blood sucking leechesthat enjoy to ruin people's lives!" _I thought, while imagining my self ripping them in pieces and them burn them one by one. My face turned into a wolfy grin. Sam laughed again and told my that I would fit in good with the pack.

_"Now"_ he said "_go behind the house. To change back think of something that makes you happy. Leah is waiting with some clothes"._

I walked around the side of the house and Leah threw the clothes on my back and I went to change behind a tree. I walked out wearing a black tank top, black basketball shorts and black Nikes nothing flash or designer. I like it. Leah gasped when she saw me.

'What? Do I look bad?" She just shook her head, grabbed my hand, and walked into the house and set me in front of a mirror. I gasped as I stared a gorgeous woman through the mirror. I looked different. I had muscles, not a lot but good enough to make me look regular, if that even made sense, and my stomach was flat. I looked at my hair it was long all the way down to my butt, almost past it. My hair was darker almost black.

"Wait! what's this?" I asked pointing to my shoulder. It looked like a tattoo. How was I suppose to hide this from Charlie? I was thrown at of my thoughts as Leah answered my question.

"That means you're a Quileute. All werewolves have one." she answered. "Now lets go. I know your hungry." She took my hand and dragged me out the house. As we walked to Sam's house me and Leah instantly clicked as best friends. She told me about her Sam and Emily and how werewolves could have children and that we could imprint. We even talked about going on a shopping trip next week!

Finally we made it at Sam's and walked inside to see everybody but Jacob and Paul. I caught myself slightly worried.I mentally scolded myself. Why should I worry about them when they treated me like the way they treated me. I sat down with Leah next to Embry.

"Wow Bella you look different!" he said with a surprised voice that matched his face, when I sat down. I just laughed it off. I spent the rest of my time eating and talking with the whole pack and Emily. She was really sweet. At 9:00 I had to leave but not before Sam pulled me aside and told me I had patrol tonight at I had like 3 hours to sleep. I ran home with my werewolf speed. I was at my house in less that 5 minutes.

When I walked inside I felt like I was in my very own personal hell!? There sat Charlie, Billy and _Jacob. _I felt like I was going to be sick! Charlie turned around to face me and his eyes bugged out. "wow Bella!." he said." you look...different! Where did you get those clothes?' he asked.

"Oh" I said trying to make up a excuse "Well you see there was a accident when I went to la push and Leah let me borrow clothes" I said as convincingly as I could. Billy and Jake looked shocked. Ha! It was kinda funny. "Well you hungry?" Charlie asked me."No.I ate at Sam's." They were gaping at me like three of them! I shook my head, letting my hair that was on my shoulder fall down revealing the mark.

"What's that Bella? Some kind of tattoo?" Charlie asked with an angry expression. I couldn't explain how Jacob looked right know:sorry, hurt, and regretful. Billy just looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I got to go to bed dad" I said and ran up the stairs.

I fell asleep instantly and awoke around 11:40. Shooting out of bed remembering that I had patrol, I walked downstairs to see Billy and Jake but no Charlie.

"Where's dad?" I said acting innocently.

"He left to take the night shift we where just leaving" Billy answered.

"Where you going?" Jake asked. I rolled my eyes. He looked confused. I heard the door bell ring and I went to get it not giving Jake a chance to answer me. I opened the door to find Embry standing there.

"Wow Bella you look like hell!" Embry said laughing." but anyway" he continued. "it's time to patrol. You will start patrolling with Paul" "Kay" I nodded my head.

"Bella" Jake called from the living room.

"Wow Bella you got a guy here late at night!" Embry said teasingly.

I smacked him in his head."It's just Jacob" I said rolling my eyes. Jake came to the door."so it's true" he said. I just nodded he swept me up into a bone crushing hug."Will you forgive me?" he cried.

"Jake ….can't ….breathe!" I tried to say." oh sorry!" he said putting me down, while laughing. "I forgive you. You had a good reason to... avoid me for a while, but if it was any less I would never be able to forgive you, even if I love you. You hurt me." I said. Jake nodded happily and gave me another hug. Then he and Billy left, while me and Embry went at the nearest forest and phased into giant wolves...

_**Hey guys! I hope you like it and the changes! Please review!**_

_**XOXO IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"SHOCKER"**

**chapter 3**

**I don't own twilight**

Bella's P.O.V.-

It had been a week since me and Paul fighting thing. I don't know why he hated me so much. Everytime I was there he called me names and started fights with me. He never looked at me in the eyes. I didn't want to, but I acted like I hated him too. I wouldn't sit by and just listen to him! This situation hurt me, because, well... I have never admited it to anyone but I have a small -well not smaall exactly- crush on him, but I will never act on it! The guy hates my guts! Thankfully, I have managed not to think about it while patroling. Right now, I'm sitting on a log at the beach watching the waves.

"Bella" I heard Paul say as he sat down next to me. He said it coldly as a greeting.

I turned around to face him and our eyes met for the first time. I felt like I was floating. He was my sun and nobody else mattered. I would do anything for him.

"Imprint" we both whispered at the same time and before I knew it, I was kissing him and he was me kissing back. He pulled me on his lap and my hands traveled to his hair. His lips were so warm! He touched my lips with his tongue, asking for permission. I granted it and our tongues started the most beautiful dance. "I am in heaven!" I thought as we rolled on the sand.

-Jacob's P.O.V-

"Does anyone know where Bella or Paul is?" Sam asked. Everybody shook their 's how me, Quil, and Embry got sent to look for them, to make sure they weren't killing each other. I don't understand why they hate each other so much! We walked out to the beach and spotted them, but what I saw next might have shocked me for life. I saw people just people, Paul and Bella kissing! _The Paul and Bella._ The ones that hated each other this morning!

I wasn't jealous or anything. I finally understood what Bella meant. I thought that I was in love with her, when actually I love her as a sister too.

"Wow" said Quil with a grin on his face, after he got over his shock. "this morning they were at each other's throats!" He laughed.

"Apparently they decided to go lower" Embry said with a smirk, as we watched them roll onto the sand.

"Let's go back" I said we walked back to see everybody still sitting where we left them

"Where is Paul and Bella?" Sam asked curious and slightly worried.

"They're...busy!" I said smirking

"What do you mean exactly?" Leah asked.

"Follow us" Embry said smiling with mischief "We will show you what they're doing!"

Oh boy! The pack is in for a shock!

_**Hey guys! I will update soon, as long as you review!**_

_**XOXO IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	4. Note

_**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have time. I had visitors, I went on holiday etc. I promise that I will start updating all of my stories again and even start new ones!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


End file.
